


Stars in Different Forms

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Series: 2093 [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Gen, John being a Dad, Teaching, parenting, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Relationships: Captain Ridley O'Bannon/John Tracy, John Tracy & Daughter, John Tracy & OFC
Series: 2093 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stars in Different Forms

“Along with other avian constellations, Vultur cadens and Aquila around the summer solstice, Cygnus may also be a significant part of the origin of the myth of the Stymphalian Birds, which is one of The Twelve Labours of Hercules.”

“Wow…”

The tiny redhead snuggled closer to the older. John looked down at his daughter, four years old wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket to beat the late night chill, staring up at the sky with the same wonder he remembered being on his own face and that of his youngest brother.

“What 'bout that one up there?” Stella pointed directly above them, the ‘star’ blinked, and she looked confused.

John smiled.

“That, is Thunderbird Five.”

“Oh…” She burst into a fit of silly giggles.

John grinned.

“That’s where Uncle Alan is right now.” Stella said, staring up above them. “And where you and Mommy still go sometimes.”

“Yep.” John nodded, she was like a little sponge, she took in everything anybody said to use it just when it was needed.

“Where you used to be all the time, before you and Mommy had me?”

“That’s right sweetheart.” Sometimes he missed being up on ‘Five full time, but while he was up there for his month on rotation he found he missed Stella a lot and he was always happy to have his feet back onto the ground (never thought he’d say that) and have a little body barrel straight into them for a hug.

“Can I go up there some time?” She asked, staring up at him pleadingly.

“When you’re a little older, then you can hang out with EOS more.”

“I like EOS.” Stella grinned.

“She likes you too.”

Stella nodded thoughtfully. “That’s what I want to do when I’m big. I want to live in space like you and Mommy did.”

John’s heart swelled with pride. “You do?”

“Yeah! I want to go to space and be an astronaut, I want to see it all!” She spread her arms out wide indicating the night sky above them.

“You know, it takes a lot of work to be an astronaut.” He told her. “You need to pass a fitness test, you need to do well in school and have a masters degree, and pass all of your training.”

“That’s not a lot of things Daddy!”

John breathed a laugh, he liked her confidence.

“I bet you could do it and do it all well too.”

“You’re my favourite and I want to be just like you when I grow up!”

John didn’t know what to say, so instead he pulled her close and hugged her tight. She flung her arms around him and giggled madly.

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

She raised her head from the hug and looked up at him. “Can you tell me more about the other stars? I like it when you do.”

“Of course I can my little star.”


End file.
